


Cockiness, true cowards.

by NotSoPureKook



Series: Rewrites of my original shit [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Madame ships them, Reader is lowkey thirsty, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, The professor is referred to as madame, but I love him, curse words, hoseok is an idiot, jerk off scene, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoPureKook/pseuds/NotSoPureKook
Summary: "Oh no! We aren't dating. Not in the least bit." words coming out as a jumbled squeak.





	Cockiness, true cowards.

Let's start with the basics, Hoseok was pretty-much all the student body ideal type-- from his perfect body, consisting of washboard abs, the perfect pretty face; not to mention his perfectly shaped legs or bubble butt. Did i forget to mention the he has girls AND guys running down the hall after him yelling "Sunbae, jeoege juuireul junda. Sunbae, jeoege juui or wae dangsini jeoreul saranghaji anhneunji sunbae?". (give me attention, pay attention to me, why don't you love me?). You were not gonna admit it to a soul, but you loved everything about him. Something about the way he walks, it's like he's full of himself, or the way he smirks at you when he catches you staring-- Your cheeks turning ablaze as you angle yourself away from his line of vision. The invisible line that connects your vision gradually increasing the tension every time he's near, causing your eyes to attaché themselves to said persons figure.

 

Fuck, Your SO fucked.

 

Today was your day for calculus, let's just say calculus wasn't your thing. You were more of a English kind of person, but Hoseok was a fucking genius. It was the end of class, four minutes roughly; I got to dash, before the hallways crowd up, was the only thought your brain could process. But of course your professor requests Hoseok and you stay after the class just as the bell rung. You mentally cursed yourself as you walk up to the desk and bow to your teacher, she smiles once Hoseok arrives. "Sorry to put a hold on any plans you have, but Y/n your grades have been taking a kneel. I'm afraid that you won't make a positive grade on your Midterms if you don't improve. That why I'm appointing Hoseok as your designated tutor, for now until midterms he will be tutoring you," she stated firmly "You two will be meeting two days a week--minimum time to study being 3 hours; On days we don't have class that is."

Your jaw dropped "You mean I'm going to be tutored by HIM for THREE whole hours on MY personal time?," you question with wide eyes. 

Hoseok abruptly starts laughing, 

That little twerp!

You are brought out of your thoughts when the teacher answers your question with " Mhm, you y\n are official working with Hoseok to improve your grades, mission Go Go," she claps. 

Hoseok then turns to you sticking out his hand "It will be a pleasure to work with such a perfect being," words being as sweet as the kiss he presses to your hand. He then releases the hand with a pat, turns, grabs his bags, and struts out the door. 

"Miss y/n...." your teach calls. 

"Oh.. Sorry.. Yes Madame," apology throughout your tone. 

"I remember back when I had my college boyfriend--" 

You knew it was rude to interrupt professors but she was mistaken. 

"Oh no! We aren't dating. Not in the least bit." words coming out as a jumbled squeak.

"It's ok, to admit it. I've been there in the stage of denial too. One last thing," 

"Yes Madame?"

"You two look do good together, honestly. Don't be afraid to claim your man. With that off my chest I will be exiting now; I'm going to go claim my man," she stated in a playful manner. " Have a good day! ”

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHY? Not that I'm complaining, but still. WHat?

I'm not dating Hoseok....  
No way....  
He would never....

This I can not do right now. I need a ~-Favorite bevrage-~

_________POV SWAP________

OH MY GawD, he can't believe he just did that. The person that catches his eyes in the most breath taking way, the same person he's never approached, he Shin Hoseok kissed their hand. He's so proud of himself, from then he struts all the way to his dorm with this new found courage. It's kinda like coming down from a high . Something your released of, but the build up being the best part. 

Fuck, he was already half-hard by the time he reached his single dorm room. Might as well solve it while home; sporting a semi in public is unacceptable . Perched on his bed, after reaching to get the lube from his bedside drawer, vanilla scent. He startes off slow, laying back closing his eyes; imagining you slowly stripping and feeling yourself before him. 

Moaning at the thought he palms himself over the rough material of his jeans, soft grunts and groans of pleasure leaving his mouth. The teasing the head over the fabric causes him to begin being inpatient; he likes it, the drawling feeling of being teased. Impatience getting the worst of him, he hastily rips off the intruding fabric. His right hand works slowly up and down his shaft, making sure to press his finger in to the slit as well the glands on every stroke up. Closing his eyes he pictures you, how you would take his member deep in your mouth sucking like your existence depends on it, or how you would feel around his member; so fucking tight. He moans at the thought. Feeling and grasping around for the lube, before drizzling the cold liquid over the head: shivering. 

Spreading of the cold liquid all over his member rips a moan out of his throat, increasing the speed of his strokes with the newfound slide. Fuck, yes, y/n becoming a mantra falling from his lips, he strokes himself a few more times before he cums--with a yelp of your name. He sits there for a little, bathing in the afterglow, before reaching over to the nightstand for the tissues. Placed there rather conveniently. 

Cleaning himself up, and opting for an outfit change before going to find you, Hoseok gathers himself, walking out of the door. 

 

Your're in the local cafe located just outside university ground, slowly and cautiously sipping on a --~favorite hot drink~-- and staring out the window. It's when you see Hoseok walking outside the widow you divert your front until its outside his line of vision. Please, please don't notice me you internally panic as you hear the bell ring for the shop. I just came here to gather my thoughts on what happened, not to invite him to sit with me you say after recognizing his voice ordering his drink.

FUCK...

He's coming closer is all your brain could think as you hear footsteps on their way over to your table, in the corner of course. "y/n, may I sit with you?" hoseok asks gently. Fuck "O-of course H-Hoseok," you hesitantly stutter out after reviewing his features at least two times. He muttered a quick thanks to you, as he takes his seat. His drink then brought to him moments later; the waitress paying no mind to you but eying Hoseok, before he dismisses her quickly that is. 

"So what has beckoned such a introverted person as yourself to this cafe?" he questioned. You scoff "Am not, and i came here to think; clear my mind," you breath. "Which is now all clear, so I think I'll be hea--" " No you will not leave yet, not until i have discussed what i need from you," he interjects." Wh-what you can't tell me what to do you! " you exclaim, abruptly standing, some customers peering over at your sudden outbreak. 

 

"When it involves your grades, I do," he smirks.

 

If it's not enough that he shuts you down in 7 words, it's the fact he smirks. 

He smirks, dammit. 

You sit down slowly not meeting eyes " What is it that you wanted to address?" you question, your eyes cowering from his. He takes a finger slowly lifting your chin until your eye level with him. "Calm down, all i wanted to discuss is where and when we'll meet." He seemed genuine, you could deal with this side of Hoseok. The rest of the discussion went well.

"So what is your number one pet peeve?" He interrogates you as if you are being interviewed. " Well I really do not like strip teases, but that's a completely different topic. My biggest pet peeve would have to be cowardly men. " you rush out, looking at him over the ring of your mug. Wonho gulps, does she know? How? Who would-  
"Hoseok? Hello~ you in there or did you take a four minute break?"  
you giggle and his antics, he raises a brow at your giggle-fit. You clutch at your heart "Come on, you have to admit that was sure as he'll worthy of a giggle."

"Nope." He deadpans. 

"Yes." you whine in defeat.

"Anyways~~ What's your pet peeve, I know that if I dig deep enough there will be an imperfection somewhere," you say cutely as you poke his chest, his hella defined muscular chest. 

"Please do not do that," he pleads. 'Why does he sound so much like a whining puppy?

"Why? Do what?" You question, your eyebrows knitting themselves together.

"That! Acting all cute!" He stage whispers. 

"What is wrong with cute?" You question sounding annoyed and perturbed. 

He leans in really close, you could feel his soft breathing on your neck, and the smell of his manly musk but subtle cologne.

"You don't know what it does to me.. Oh if you did," and with that he leans back. 

" What units are you struggling with in calculus?" He questions, sipping on his drink as if nothing happened. 

Including the parts where you both got side tracked. You both decided to study on Tuesday and Thursday, since you both had classes early Monday and Tuesday morning.

This might not be as bad as i thought….


End file.
